


I live to let you shine

by buttsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, gay relationship, other gay things idk do i rly need to tag them alll, pretty gay, theres gunna be other characters but i dunno who yet so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsmut/pseuds/buttsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends, band mates, bromance, boyfriends?<br/>Louis and Harry are two of the five members from their world famous band One Direction. Everyone knew they were close, but do they actually have any boundaries is the question.<br/>Will the trials and tribulations of celebrity life break them or just add to their strength?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic ever aaaaa
> 
> Sorry if this is written really badly I was on a long flight...

Now it's not that Harry was jealous - because he defiantly wasn't - he just didn't like the idea of someone thinking they were closer to Louis than he was, because no one was closer to Louis than Harry.

Since the first moment the younger boy had seen him he'd just wanted to impress Louis. There wasn't really a reason for it, but the thought of being praised and maybe even coddled seemed so exciting. Harry had never really felt like that before because he was the 'cool one' in school. Everyone new the name Harry Styles and everyone wanted his attention- which no one got of course. 

So the idea that suddenly he was the inferior (Louis didn't think of it like that, Harry was just dramatic) terrified him. Being the needy, annoying one was not what he wanted. Luckily for the little sixteen year old, it seemed his new companion felt excactly the same.

Their friendship bloomed faster than any relationship either of them had had before. It was similar with the other boys, but something felt a tad different between them, that tiny bit more special. Niall, Liam and Zayn were brothers you could play fight with and hug when you needed it. They were the three bestest friends anyone could ever have been lucky enough to have, and they felt the same.

Louis though- Louis was something else. Play fights were still a usual occurance, but the touches made Harry's heart swell a little because Louis, /Louis/ was touching him. It wasn't sexual it just made him feel a little fuzzy inside to know that the older boy was happy to be around him. When it came to their more intimate moments, hugs always lingered a little longer, kisses to the neck or cheek more frequent. And because of their shared apartment, they often crawled into bed with eachother and fall asleep entwined in the others limbs- claiming to anyone who saw that it was warm or it was an accident, when really it was just being close to eachother. 

So when Eleanor thought she was closest to Louis and that she knew him better than anyone else, Harry wouldn't deny it pissed him off. She was a nice girl, made his best friend happy and all, but sometimes the curly haired boy couldn't help thinking she had something against him. As if he were competition.

Pretty much everyone knew (even if he hadn't realised it himself) that Louis would choose Harry over his girlfriend if it really came down to it. He hadn't been put in that situation, and Harry certainly never would make him be, but Eleanor still seemed to act over protective. 

She'd been told countless times how Harry was straight, had plenty of girls to choose from, wasn't attracted to Louis ect. None of it seemed to really get through and she still held onto her boyfriend like he was going to run away, still made sure to make a scene of kissing him infront of Harry, still made sure to whisper in his ear and giggle when it was just those three. Fuck was it annoying. 

On this particular occassion they were on tour in Europe and Eleanor had decided to come to Spain for a few days while they were there. That was fine. A-okay. Except it really wasn't okay because Harry wanted his own Louis time and he wasn't one for sharing. 

To most he seemed cool and collective, not speaking as much as the others in interviews and staying calm most of the time. Louis was the hyper little puppy who always had to be moving around and making sure everyone was paying attention to him- well, more so make sure Harry was paying attention to him. The youngest boy still did make jokes and almost always had his hands on Louis, just for reassurance. He wanted Louis to know he was there and he loved him.

There had been the odd times on camera when Harry had just lost it. An example they all made fun of him for was when Zayn had been feeding Louis and Harry had literally said 'I'm getting jealous over here' before swatting the tan boy away. When people had their arm around Louis aswell, Harry made sure to shoot them a death glare until whoever it was kindly removed themselves from his best friend. 

When they were alone though, Harry was far more vocal about it far more of the time. When the boys came over he always made sure to sit next to Louis, maybe stroke his hair, nuzzle his neck a little. By now no one found it weird because that was just Harry and Louis. If the shorter boy stood up to go somewhere Harry demanded he told him where, though it was usually just for the bathroom or to get more crisps for Niall. And if Louis even attempted to sit anywhere but tucked up to his curly haired companion, he'd either just be sat on by a sulky Harry or complained at until he came back where he belonged; in Harrys arms. If they watched a movie he'd lean his head against the older boys shoulder and slide their fingers together. It was comforting, knowing Louis was there. 

After Harry had become famous from X factor not many people wanted to talk to him. He'd try starting conversations, but everyone just assumed he didn't care because he was Harry Styles and he was on tour and his album hit number one. It really upset him, the same thing happened to all of them. So having his very own little cuddly ball of energy to hang onto and feel safe with really made him feel better.

Now though, it was all about Eleanor. She got to go out places with Louis and share his bed. Her hands were stroking his silky smooth hair, lips that were far more shaped and often covered in some sort of product were pressed against Louis. It wasn't fair. Well maybe it was fair considering all the nights Harry had stumbled home with some sort of woman attatched to him, fucking her loudly and never apologising to his best friend. 

Louis never voiced any annoyance though, plus he had a girlfriend so Harry assumed he wouldn't be jealous like he was. Still, Eleanor wasn't nearly as fun to be around and that was a fact. 

The show had been really tiring today, more so than usual because Harry hadn't been able to get much sleep (he was terrible with sleeping in new places if there wasn't the familiar scent of a certain brunette next to him) and he really just wanted to collapse on his bed and die right now, prefferably tucked up in Louis' neck.

Of course though, Eleanor thought it would be a great idea to go out for dinner because she was leaving the next day. Yes, perfect, leaving. Good. Dinner, away from Harry, also great, fantastic even. But no. The whole band should come, a goodbye meal for their good friend Eleanor.

Louis had been sent to ask, which made it impossible to say no.  
"Haz, babe, we're all gunna go get some food, get your coat we're leaving in ten" It was just assumed that he'd be coming, which seemed a little rude in Harry's eyes. To be fair when Louis closed the door behind himself the taller boy did shoot up to get his blazer and chase Louis down the corridor so he could tackle hug him.

It was their first real contact in six days and Harry felt little electrical impulses through him at their bodies finally being connected again. Louis giggled from the floor where he landed, his best friend still attatched to his back.  
"What're you doing you absoloute freak" Harry loved it when he laughed, it made him feel even better when he was the one that made it happen.   
"Felt like a cuddle" He nuzzled into the clothed back beneath him with a happy sigh.  
"In the middle of the hotel corridor? I really scored with you didn't I" Harry wasn't really paying attention to what his companion was saying because there was a certain tell-tell click of approaching heels that made his heart sink.   
"What're you two doing?" They both turned their heads to face a smiling Eleanor, softly chuckling a little.   
"Harry attacked me! Heellp!" Louis flailed around underneath him and Harry laughed again, crawling off of him then standing. They both brushed themselves off.   
"The other three are downstairs, c'mon" She took Louis' hand and lead him down the stairs. Harry couldn't help wishing he was holding that hand, rubbing his thumb over the small fingers with a smile. He pushed the thoughts out of his head when the others walked over, honestly feeling a little gay and worried Liam would read his mind.

They took two cars; Eleanor, Louis and Niall, then Harry, Zayn and Liam. Harry wasn't going to admit he was pissed off that Eleanor insisted Niall went with them, they barely even spoke? He assumed it was just to get him out the way.  
"If you hate her so much just say something" Liam spoke, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.   
"What?" Shit he answered too quickly. Now it was obvious he knew what Liam was talking about. Zayn still looked a little confused.  
"I can just tell, Harold" To be honest that didn't surprise him. Zayns eyes lit up in realisation, lifting his hand he pointed at Harry with an overly dramatic shocked expression.  
"Harry's jealous of Eleanor! Harry's jealous of Elea--" That's when Harry tackled him in his seat and shot a hand over his mouth.  
"Shut up! I do not! I just think that... That well..."  
"That you're jealous" The boy currently underneath him mumbled, Liam chuckled slightly but went back to his serious face when Harry looked over. Green eyes flickered between the two others and he let out a large sigh.  
"Fine. Fine! I don't like her. She acts way too protective and shit over Louis and thinks I'm going to bum him or something-- which I'm not, before you tell Niall and half of twitter I'm hot for some Tomlinson arse. Louis is my best friend and I just think he deserves better, okay? Can you just fucking leave it alone now?" They both just stared at Harry. He sat up again and Zayn did too, still not speaking, but just staring. Liam avoided his friends gaze by fumbling with the buttons of his shirt awkwardly. 

Harry thought he heard a whisper, like one of them was trying to speak but couldn't get it past their voice box properly. Liam was still fumbling so it had to be Zayn. Their eyes met and the tan boy just pulled him in for a one armed hug, whispering right in his ear to make sure he heard.   
"Don't mess this up" Harry was really confused as to what the fuck he meant by that, but before he could ask the car door was opening and they were stepping out into the warm air. 

Luckily the others had decided on a place a little further out of the city center so they didn't have to be as sneaky as usual, but Paul still walked infront and lead them in. Wherever it was looked like the kind of place only ridiculously wealthy old people went to anyway, so there wouldn't be any twelve year olds screaming about how they want Harry's gravy (whatever that meant). It was nice to not go outside and be plastered across the internet in seconds. Well- even if they were now, they all looked decent so it was okay. 

 

The evening was winding down now, Niall telling some stupid story and everyone laughing as they usually did. Harry had stayed quiet for the most part, looking up at Zayn and Liam with gentle eyes trying to tell them he's not gay. It probably didn't work, but he'd have time to tell them tommorow, with Niall as well because they most likely texted him under the table about his little out break anyway. 

It took him awhile to notice, but when Harry looked down he saw a famililar little hand resting on his thigh. Looking up he gave Louis a smile that probably showed more upset than avoiding eye contact. What was he supposed to do? Let them stay together and slowly drift away from Louis out of resent. Harry couldn't do that, he loved Louis, he loved him so much it hurt sometimes. But thats why he couldn't tell him either. As much as he didn't like it his best friend was happy with a girl who hated Harry because of stupid shit she'd heard. 

Eleanor stood up to go somewhere, probably the bathroom or something, but Harry didn't care because he'd managed to upset himself even more. While the other three giggled over a picture Liams phone- probably some 'Ziall' fanart because Niall looked ready to wet himself and Zayn had quite an obvious look of embarassment, Louis shuffled up right next to his companion.  
"Babe, y'alright?" He whispered against Harry's ear, rubbing the hand on his thigh in little comforting circles.   
"Yeah" Harry forced another smile even though he definately was not okay.   
"You've been real quiet and, like, I dunno" Wow did he have a way with words. "Do you wanna talk about it, or just like leave it...?" Why did Louis have to be so good to Harry all the time, it made him feel even worse. If Eleanor had never come then Harry wouldn't have had to be around her, wouldn't have realised how much he disliked her and wouldn't have gotten upset. Why did she have to ruin everything?

Harry slipped his hand over Louis, secretly squealing inside at how perfectly their fingers fit together.   
"Could you, uh, maybe..." He lost his voice at the thought of what he wanted to ask because it was so dumb.  
"What? Anything, Haz" Louis smiled against his hair, pressing a small kiss there before resuming to watch his face.  
"I thought, like, maybe if-- if you don't mind, you could sleep in my bed tonight..." The overwhelming need to explain himself made more words shoot out of his throat. "You don't have to or anything! Just like, I don't know I haven't seen you much lately-- well I've seen you everday but it's not like, well uh, the same I guess?" Since when did he become such a blubbering idiot. He was lucky the other three were still cackling and the music was quite loud because his voice had raised above a whisper. 

Louis just smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's broad shoulders, giving the furthest one a pat and sighing lightly.  
"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Harry didn't really like the way this was going. "Of course I can, babycakes. If it'll make you feel better I'll give you a kiss when I tuck you in too" Louis shot him a wink and usually, any other day, Harry would have giggled at that and proceeded to make more sex jokes. Today though it just made him feel even worse, so his expression more or less stayed blank. 

 

By the time they were actually leaving Harry had fallen asleep. He really hadn't had much sleep and the warmth of Louis being close to him, added with complete exhaustion, meant that he fell into a gentle slumber right there, head resting on his best friends shoulder.  
"Louis, you need to wake him" Eleanor and the others were putting their coats on. The shorter boy smiled as he turned to the side slightly, resting his hand on the curly mop beside him and scritching Harry's scalp lovingly.  
"Babe" Harry stirred slightly, easily awoken from his light sleep. "Babe wake up" Big green eyes were revealed as pink eyelids pulled back to stare at their awakener.   
"Come on, the cars outside" Eleanor tugged on her boyfriends muscular arm to get his attention. Louis sighed and pulled Harry up with the large amount of strength he had, helping him onto sleepy feet.  
"Shit I fell asleep... That's so embarassing..." The curly hair boy rubbed his eyes and stumbled after the others towards the cars.   
"You were only out for like half an hour" Louis smiled as he lead him to their car. Eleanor didn't all that impressed when instead of helping her in, Louis half carried his best friend in and let him flop down on the seat next to him, head on his lap as sleep was already taking over his system again. 

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, or if he still was, but he felt the familiar warm lap of a certain Tominson underneath him, and heard the also familiar voice. He didn't sound normal though, a little more strained.  
"It's my last night here, you're supposed to be romantic" Oh god she was still here? Harry tried just to listen to the soothing sound of Louis, but couldn't help eaves dropping a bit because he was nosey.  
"Haz doesn't sleep well in new places... I'm already really worried, I don't want him to be up all night again, it'll wreck him" For as silly and care free as Louis seemed, he obviously did still really think about everything. Harry didn't ever remember telling him about his sleeping problems, so Louis must have just known or something, definately added to Harry's list of reasons why his best friend was amazing. He felt guilty though- they were having an argument and it was because of him.  
"You mother him too much. Harry's eighteen I'm sure he can take care of himself" Eleanor sounded really on edge about this, probably didn't help that Louis was chuckling at her remark.  
"Harry? Take care of himself? Please say you're joking" Louis replied to her with a much more serious tone. It was obvious this was going to get blown way out of proportion and cause a larger argument, so Harry decided to save his friend because he knew he'd do the same. Plus it wasn't like he had to do much, he just shuffled around a bit, keeping his eyes closed, but making it look like he could wake up. The rest of the car journey was spent in silence. 

Harry didn't even bother to say goodnight to anyone. In all honesty he was excited to get a good nights sleep again, and even more so because it'd be spent with his favourite person in the whole world. Oh god Harry really sounded like he wanted Louis or something, but he didn't, he just-- well he didn't know, but he liked delicate figures and soft faces and vagina and Louis didn't really have any of those things. 

When he finally got into the room he was too exhausted to do much else apart from kick his shoes off and flop onto the bed, waiting for Louis. It took way too long for him too arrive, probably had to say goodnight to the person he should have been spending the night with, but that didn't matter because he was rolling Harry over and climbing under the covers. Lazily, Harry pulled his clothes off (he was used to sleeping in the nude and refused to change that for anyone) while Louis just took off his jeans.  
"Sleep well, curly" Louis whispered.  
"Love you lots Lou-Lou" They tangled themselves together, Louis resting his head against the others broad chest and nuzzling the soft skin there. 

 

When Harry awoke his best friend was gone, but he'd put a small pastry on the bedside table with a note. 'You were sleeping really well so I didn't wake you, I've gone to the airport with Eleanor (she says bye!!) and I'll be back at about 12' The clock read 11:30. 'If you wake up before I get back, eat this. You're wasting away! Seeya soon, Louis x'  
Harry was already feeling optimistic about today as he took a bite of his pastry, pulling on some boxers and what looked like Louis shirt. It was a bit snug but he didn't really care because it smelt of comfort and home.

There wasn't really much to do, this was the one day without a show so everyone was relaxing. Niall and Zayn were probably watching some shitty movies together, sometimes Harry could swear they were dating or something, Liam would do some work out stuff because he had his priorities sorted, and Louis would stay right here with Harry. Yes, today was going to be brilliant. 

Well thats what anyone would have assumed until Louis walked in. He looked completly wrecked, like, Harry had never seen him look like this before. He leapt across the bed into a standing position and stared into his best friends eyes.  
"Lou, what's happened" Harry wasn't good with other peoples emotions, but whatever it was, he silently vowed to stay by Louis until he was okay. The true pain in those blue eyes became visible when he looked up, breath stuttering.  
"Eleanor... Eleanor broke up with me"


	2. If you be my star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaah lots of sexuality denial...   
> I'd just like to say that if anyone has a problem with the way I characterise them please tell me because I want to be as accurate as possible uvu

Harry stared at his best friend for a moment. "She... She what?" He had to make sure he hadn't misheard, that Louis was actually saying the words. He watched his mouth closely.  
"Eleanor broke up with me" Louis repeated, holding his gaze with Harry. "She was sick of me being away all the time, apparently not treating her right... And the rumurs"  
"What rumors" Harry jumped in. He tried to act oblivious.  
"You know excactly what rumors, Haz. It's stupid I know" Louis chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair and finishing with a sigh. "We're not-- We're not even together or anything. Turns out a guy can't have a best mate without everyone assuming they're fucking I guess" Harry stayed quiet. He knew Louis was hurting, he may have been trying to brush it off and act like it didn't matter, but Harry could tell. He really did know him better than anyone else.  
There was nothing more to say, so Harry took afew steps forward and wrapped his two long arms around Louis' short frame. A few droplets of water dripped onto Harry's shoulder - Louis was actually crying. That bitch made his bandmate, his best friend, his Louis cry.   
"Shh Lou, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm here, I'm here" Those arms that seemed to go on forever wrapped tighter, stroking up and down his back comfortingly. Neither of them spoke for awhile. Harry didn't want to force anything out of him, he just wanted Louis to know he was there - and that he was always there. The tears and sniffles eased off and Louis brought his head back up to look straight into the others eyes.  
"Thank you" He smiled softly. Harry's hand brushed up to stroke Louis' soft hair, grinning back at him with that ridiculous dimple.  
"It's okay. Just don't let it, like, lower your self asteem, yeah?"  
"No no, it'll be fine" Another moment of comfortable silence went by as they both thought about this new situation. Their foreheads pressed together, not by the choice of one of them, but by both. They shared a sort of knowing between them, nothing had to be said but their actions still matched the other perfectly.  
"I love you, Lou" Harry nuzzled him softly. Louis' smile grew wider and his eyes began to crinkle.  
"I love you too"   
Neither of them knew how much time passed, and neither of them cared, they were happy to just stand there - Harry holding Louis and Louis being surrounded by his warmth. It was one of their most intimate moments, they silently decided to not tell the others in fear of ruining it's meaning to them.

It was a lot easier for Louis to tell the other boys with Harry sitting right there, hand rubbing his knee in little circles soothingly. They all hugged and gave him the usual ecouragements, 'You're a great guy', 'We all love you', 'Plenty of other fish in the sea'.  
Harry pondered over the last one. He wanted his friend to be happy, ofcourse! But something inside him just wanted to keep Louis to himself. To bundle him away in his arms where he knew he'd be safe from hurt, kept innocent. It was a stupid thought and he wouldn't act on it, but he just hoped to god Louis would be happy.  
"Hey Lou, why don't we all go out tonight" Zayn piped up. "Yesterday was too formal for me, but Spain is supposed to have some great clubs, we should go, all five of us. Just like we used to" The others seemed to like the idea, grinning at Louis in hope of persuading him.  
"Yeah! We can find you some hot Spanish chicks" Niall winked. Harry's hand tightened on Louis' knee protectively, he wasn't even sure why. The man in question turned to look at Harry, asking him if it was okay with his eyes, Harry just stared blankly. He couldn't say no, why was Louis even asking permission? They were just friends so why did it even matter. Though if Harry was being honest then no, he didn't want Louis to go out and get drunk, probably pull some girls then bring one back to his hotel room where they'd bang. He wasn't jealous, he just knew what was right him.  
Louis sensed the hesitation in his eyes. "I dunno guys..." The other boys looked to eachother. Harry was being strangley quiet... Usually he'd be jumping out of his seat to go out. In the least insulting way possible, Harry was a ladies man and almost always had sex with atleast one girl in each country. None of them judged him for it though. Women everywhere were gagging for him, he was just fufilling the fantasies of many people, and getting some enjoyment out of it himself. He saw it as a service. Liam broke the silence to say what they were all thinking.  
"Are you two uhm..." A light flush spread across his cheeks. "Y-You know... Together?" Harry shot out of his daze in a second, releasing Louis' knee from his grip.  
"No! Ofcourse not! What the hell made you think that?" He sounded very, very guilty. Louis was just chuckling to himself and Harry turned to stare at him. He had no idea why he was acting so weird, he wasn't lying, they weren't together. They weren't attracted to eachother, and they hadn't done anything, so why did he feel the need to act so defensive?  
"I-I don't know, you were just acting sort of weird" Liam didn't like confrontation, but Harry wasn't angry. Even if he had been, you can't stay angry at Liam for longer than a few minutes, his little innocent face is too damn adorable and all of the boys knew they'd let him get away with murder.  
"How?" Louis was still giggling to himself.  
"Like, the eye contact!" Niall pushed in ahead of Liam or Zayn, pointing accusingly at Harry.  
"Eye contact, eh?" Harry was frozen in his place, he defiantly wasn't helping with his expression, real deer in the headlights face. "So if I look at Haz we're suddenling fucking? Seriously guys you're no better than the papz" Louis sighed. Niall shot him a glare for classing them with people they hated so much, Zayn took it upon himself to speak for him before they all got an angry Irish rant (half of which they couldn't even understand).  
"He means that you were looking to Harry for approval, but you don't have any reason to have to ask permission unless you're dating or something. Which would be fine, by the way." He smiled over to them both, patting Niall's thigh to calm him down.  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter if you guys are" Liam chimed in. Niall nodded a long with them and they all looked over at Harry expectantly. It took him awhile to realise, but even Louis' eyes were on him, like he was waiting for him to tell them all about a secret relationship they'd started the moment Louis was single. Maybe even before that. He gathered that he was going to have to speak.  
"Well that's very nice of you all" A lump sat in his throat making his voice sound strained, he coughed to clear it, but this didn't seem to make a difference. "But me and Louis aren't dating. We're not fucking, either. I know for a fact we are both gay virgins and are most likely going to keep it that way"   
There was another awkward pause. Louis shuffled around his seat slightly, averting his eyes from Harry or the others.  
"Well" This time the silence was broken by Niall. "If you're sure" What did that even mean? 'If you're sure'. Was he just trying to push Harry to admit something, or maybe make him realise. He felt ridiculous. Harry didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to talk at all. Something panged in his heart and he suddenly just felt so empty. In all honesty, he loved that everyone thought he and Louis were together. Little flirtacious winks in interviews, holding hands in public, cuddling him where he knew people would see and take pictures. Harry just couldn't get enough of it. The way Louis would get all embarassed and his cheeks would get that little pink tinge over tan when they were asked about it made his heart flutter a little; not in a romantic way ofcourse though, just in the way that it was cute and Louis was cute and he wanted Louis to have a girlfriend and be happy. When they were alone it was even better, like they were eachothers secret. But now that he was actually saying outloud that they weren't together, it really hurt. Knowing that; no, Louis did not like that idea. Louis had found it so insulting. Like it was disgusting, him and Harry. Or maybe he just found Harry disgusting. He stood up from his seat, the other four watching him with confused expressions. "I'm-- I'm gunna..." Harry didn't even know where he was going, he just had to leave, not talk to anyone for awhile. They all looked up at him. "Gunna go take a-- take a walk" Harry almost tripped as he went to the door as fast as possible, ignoring the calls after him as he ran out of the building.

The evening sun was low in the sky, forming shadows all over Harry's face and body. His hands began shaking as the anxiety crept into him. Harry sighed in attempt to steady his shaking breath, but he was too worked up, too full of emotion. There was no reason to be upset! Harry didn't even like Louis in that way. Atleast he didn't think he did? Louis' just his best friend who he liked to cuddle because... Well because Louis' sweet and cute and god fucking damn it he was /hot/. "Shit Haz..." Harry whispered to himself. He sat down on a bench over looking the sea, not really caring about the view just needing to /breathe/. The salty air felt good as it filled his lungs slowly; in and out, in and out. His heart beat slowed after a few minutes. "See... No reason to worry. You're not gay, you don't like Louis" He thought to himself, resting his head in his hands. "You just got upset because he cried, and you love Louis." The worry was almost completly faded now.   
"Hazza?" God that voice. So high compared to the other boys, but beautifully hoarse and it should have sounded ridiculous. Should have been annoying and over the top, but it wasn't, it was perfect and just filled Harry's body with feelings of warm and /safe/. Harry lifted his head up to look at its owner. Louis' cheeks were flushed slightly and his chest was rising and dropping quickly, he'd run here. If Harry didn't feel like a dick before this sure was the cherry on the cake.   
"Yeah" It wasn't a question, just an acknowledgement of the boys presence. Louis sat down on the bench, leaving a little gap between them because he wasn't sure if it was okay. Harry let a tiny smile cross his lips.  
"You alright?" A small hand found it's way to rough curls, pulling them out of his friends eyes. He wasn't given a reply nearly as fast as he wanted. "I-I wanted to apologise..." He shifted uncomfortably. Harry's heart dropped even further.  
"Shit Lou" How would he even begin? "You don't need to apologise, you haven't done anything wrong" Louis frowned.  
"No, you were upset. Whatever it was I'm an idiot" Harry huffed pretty loudly and burried his head in his hands once again. Why did Louis have to be stubborn about accepting something wasn't his fault? This was not the time, Tomlinson. He sighed and looked over to his best friend again, who had the expression of a kicked puppy.   
"Haz please tell me what's up..." Louis felt so needy. When Harry looked down he noticed his shaking hands. Sighing, he closed the distance between them to wrap an arm around small shoulders. He nuzzled into the soft hair at the side of its owners head.   
"It's nothing, babe" Louis leaned into the touch and let his shaking ease. They both felt terrible about upsetting the other, but instead of more awkward apologies they just turned to look into eachothers eyes. Louis' were so welcoming and soft and blue and shit they were just so /Louis/. Harry could stare into them forever, watch them open every day, stare at his long eyelashes moving up and down over and over. Harry could see them close every night and watch his eyelids shift in his sleep. This was getting weird. "Snap out of it you sound so fucking gay" The teen cursed himself. He totally forgot that Louis was still staring into his eyes, and Harry hoped, he hoped to God, that Louis was thinking the same thing as him. Harry's heart thumped against his chest. He continued to watch the curly haired boy as his eyes flickered around, his cheeks burning and eyelids fluttering down a lot more than up. Now Harry was the one shifting in his seat. Those blue eyes just burned through him and he could feel those stupid, wonderful lips pulling up at the corners to smirk. Fuck Harry couldn't breathe. His eyes looked upwards innocently through long lashes, Louis probably would have giggled at how feminine he looked right now... But he wasn't. He wasn't even grinning anymore, just watching, observing. Louis was leaning in now. Fuck he was licking his bottom lip and if the 'bad boy' didn't start breathing he was going to pass out. Louis was going to kiss him and Harry was terrified.   
Askew curls were brushed out of his face as the shorter boy leaned in closer. Harry thought his body was about to explode or set on fire from the heat, a few shaky breaths were let out but it didn't change much. What was he even going to do, just snog his best friend in public? They were in public. Crap. Harry wanted to move away, had to, but Louis was so warm and so close and just this once would be fine.  
All this inner freaking out meant the younger boy missed his best friend pressing his lips to his cheek, almost didn't realise it until he was pulling back and smiling expectantly.   
Oh. Well- well that's better! Harry sure didn't want to kiss Louis, that would be so awkward and weird. His lips would not melt against the others and they wouldn't feel good against him. Whimpers wouldn't be exchanged as their tongues slipped passed the wall of pink into eachothers hungry mouths.   
That was what couples did, and Harry and Louis were definately not a couple because the latter of the two had laughed at even the thought of it. They had a bromance at best.  
He almost missed the other again but forced himself to pull out of his brain for a second to listen.   
"I love you Hazza, you know that... And I'm-- I'm here for you. So if you wanna talk about it, like, you know, later then... I'll listen to you, yeah? I'll always listen to you babe..." Louis' eyes focused on the floor and he looked almost- embarassed.  
"Thanks, mate" Harry pulled him close again for another warm hug, nuzzling into his hair and inhaling the scent of Louis.   
"Haz?" Harry had lost himself for a few minutes, but Louis' familiar voice was there to pull him out of the haze, just like it always did. He hummed in response.  
"What do you say we go out and like just- just have fun. You know? Like get some drinks and be idiots. Just us" The added 'just us' certainly did add a lot of appeal, and Harry owed his best friend an apology. If it was just those two he could keep watch on the older boy too. He always got a bit out of hand because as much as he denied it, due to his small body and already hyper personality, Louis was a huge lightweight. Harry didn't really mind though because Louis was even more handsy- if that were possible- when he was drunk.   
"Yeah, Lou. Just a few drinks between us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!


	3. I'll be your sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't spell checked this or proof read sorry just wanted to upload!! Gomen about the wait D;; tell me what you think uvu

Just a few had been the understatement of the centaury. What started as one beer had now ended in an an extremely drunk Louis hanging off his also, very tipsy best friend in some unknown club they'd found themselves in. No one had seemed to recognize them yet which was good. Or were just too polite to say. Either way the people of Spain were welcoming and, as Zayn had said, certainly did know how to party.  
Everyone was taking bodyshots and Louis had insisted he took one from Harry.

"Lou- Lou- Lou... I don't think you should, 'cause like--"  
"Haazzzzaa" Louis had both arms clinging around the taller boy's neck and his mouth right next to his ear. "It'll be goooooood! Plus you- you have really nice, uh, you know uhm... Really great abs" He made a growling sound into the others ear and if he wasn't drunk it definitely would have had ulterior motives. Harry wasn't going to take anything he said seriously right now, in worry of getting his hopes up. Even though he didn't know what he would get his hopes for? Harry was /straight/.  
"Fine" He sighed and Louis actually squealed. The short boy ran over to the bar, hand around his best friends wrist tightly, and ordered the drink. Harry was helped up onto the bar surface as people crowded around. It didn't take long for them all to start cheering and shouting for them. When the drink came Harry stripped his shirt off and Louis took it with a wink and one hell of a sexy smirk. 

Mussed up curls had to be pushed back so the taller of them could actually see as he reached for the shot, signaling with eyes for Louis to get ready. When he saw the shorter posed a few inches from his crotch Harrys heart threatened to explode again. Louis' eyes were half lidded, eyelashes lazily fluttering open and shut every so often, and his tongue was lapping over his lips sinfully. Harry imagined them wrapped around his dick. That thought was pushed from his mind though because his fingers were tipping and the cold liquid was running down him.  
His mind blanked for a moment when he felt that warm tongue against his skin, licking up the drink then in sensual circles around Harrys naval. His breath hitched slightly and Louis must have heard it because he gave another dirty wink and smirk.  
"Mmm you taste real good" Fuck. This was too much and, yeah, Louis just said he tasted good. Great. He hoped he'd taste good when Louis had his cock so far down his throat he couldn't even breath-- no, no that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Louis to whisper how much he loved Harry while slowly making love to him in a shared house they'd buy together after the morning of their wedding and holy shit this was getting out of hand. Harry needed to sober up because he did not like these thoughts. 

Before he could realise the small boy had his arms around his best friends tight hips and was whispering into his ear. "You wanna g-go somewhere more, like, private?"  
"Crap. Holy shit fuck balls. Shit shit shit. Penis. Oh god" Harry screamed in his mind. He needed to calm down because Louis was drunk, he didn't mean it. He would fall asleep on the sofa and forget the entire night. Yeah, that was fine. Louis wasn't attracted to Harry (not that Harry was attracted to Louis, /of course/), so it was fine. Something still clung onto that hope though as he was dragged down to the beach.

Neither of them said a single word the entire way down until Louis parked himself on the sand, gesturing for Harry to sit next to him. It felt safer to leave a gap between them, as Louis had before, but the tipsy boy didn't seem to like that idea and threw himself onto the slightly less tipsy of the two so that they were laying down, Louis' head pressed to his companions chest.  
"You're really drunk" Harry giggled.  
"Am not!" A face of mock horror was pulled and it made Harry laugh even heavier, holding onto Louis' surprisingly steady hips for support. After he quietened down he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.  
"Y'wanna know somethin'" The mouth below them spoke a lot softer than before, it'd be inaudible if they weren't pressed so close together.  
"What?" And there was Harryss heart again, flipping it's shit again, smashing against his ribcage so fast he could swear it was going to just break through.  
"You're really hot" Louis' words were slurred, his eyes only just able to focus on Harry. The fact that it was almost pitch black under the pier didn't help the situation.  
"Thanks Lou" He tried to brush it off, like it didn't make him go all jittery because Louis Tomlinson just said he was hot. The memory of how stupidly low his best friends self asteem was and Harry couldn't help himself. "But like... You're really beautiful" His voice sounded so deep and Louis would have been lying if he said he didn't find it a little arousing.  
"Nah I'm really not" The small boy cuddled closer, nuzzling into the broad chest of his companion with a smile. It wasn't that he was fishing for compliments. He honestly just didn't think he was very attractive; not like Harry, oh god nothing like that.

To Louis, Harry was perfection. His deep gravelly voice was so much more appealing then his high pitched, constantly cracking one. Plus Harry was tall and muscular, with that poofy mop of hair that should have been stupid, but it was just gorgeous. Louis would never get enough of running his fingers through those thick curls. Harry was everything Louis wasn't, but he wasn't jealous (well maybe just a bit), he was happy to be around him and be so emotionally connected. So whenever Harry complimented him, it meant a lot more than anyone realised. 

"Seriously Lou" Harry began, a little annoyed that the older boy didn't believe him. "You've got a great body, like your muscles and everything. Your hair is so soft and pretty I just wanna touch it all the time" Louis gave a little embarrassed smile. "And I mean fuck, like, you’re just gorgeous. Fucking perf if you ask me" Maybe Harry was still a little tipsy, but that didn't matter because Louis needed to believe him. A small sigh came from the other boy.  
"Eleanor didn't think so" Shit he shouldn't have said that, his mind was hazing and he wasn't registering what came out of his mouth. Before he could correct himself Harry was talking again.  
"Yeah well fuck her and her stupid face! She didn't deserve you Lou, she didn't know what she had" He pulled Louis closer so they're faces were only an inch apart, causing a small gasp to escape from the boy's mouth as he felt all of his body against his friend. "I'd have you Lou, you're amaze"

Wait what did he just say? Harry tried to think it over, but everything was blurry and he couldn't think straight.  
"You're just sayin' that" Louis smiled at him through those damn sexy half lidded eyes.  
"I'm not" That's when everything stopped. 

Any breath left in Harrys lungs just knocked out of him and for a second he thought it wasn't even real. Nothing felt real. His eyes were closed and he felt so warm, then there was whatever was making him feel that way right there. With much force he opened his eyes, and there it was, Louis was kissing him. Their mouths were connected and it felt so incredible like it was meant to be that way, like their lips were made to fit together in this perfect way. Louis and Harry written in the stars to be made to fit.

There was a moment of confusion when the shorter boy pulled back with a guilty flicker in his eyes.  
"Uh, sorry I--" Harry didn't let him finish because he needed to feel it again. He needed to tell Louis this was okay, this is what he wanted, this was amazing, but his voice was gone so he hoped to god this would do. Even if his best friend had wanted to escape, Harry wrapped his fingers tightly in his hair to hold them together. A shy tongue ran half way over Harrys lip before being pulled into his mouth with so much need and want that Louis thought he might explode from all these feelings.

They both moved together gently, just sliding their tongues together and around each other’s mouths to gain some perspective. God this was so right, how had neither of them noticed before? Harry sure did feel like an idiot. 

Louis pulled back again to pant against the others lips, their breath mingling. "I, uh..." Neither of them knew what the fuck they were supposed to say, they'd just made out for christ sake what do you say after that?  
"Let's go back to the hotel" Well that was unexpected, on both parts. It probably sounded a lot more like Harry was promising something, but really he just didn't want photos of him on twitter making out with his best friend on a beach. Louis nodded with a gulp as they stood up. 

The walk back was painfully awkward. They didn't have a clue what they to say, or what to do, or of what they were going to do. Were they going to go to bed and forget that ever happened? Harry really hoped not, because he certainly enjoyed it. He had to find out if Louis did too though.

Harry opened the door to his room and flicked the light on, closing the door behind Louis with an awkward smile. Then the shorter boy was on him, forcing his body against the wall as their tongues immediantly wrapped around eachother again in a desperate kiss and Louis took both of his hands in his.  
"Fuck" Harry could feel the growing boner in his pants, if Louis wasn't careful he'd have to take care of it, not that it looked like he'd mind right now. In response he did excactly that, reaching down to cup Harry's bulge and dig the heel of his hand in. 

"Lou I-" He was cut off with more kisses. Harry was pretty terrified as to where this was going and what it meant, but the wild look in Louis' glassy blue eyes made his stomach do flips and he supposed this was okay, just a bit of touching between friends. Except Harry really wanted it to mean a little more than that-- there wasn't much time to think about that now though because Louis was sucking a love bite into his neck and it felt so fucking good. 

Harry let his hands roam over Louis and cup two handfuls of that perfect arse while Louis continued working his neck and his member. His mouth detached with just enough time to whisper into the others ear  
"Wanna blow you" before they're mouths were attached to each other again and Harry almost fainted because Louis was touching him and whispering dirty things in his ear and he wanted to fucking suck his cock. 

The younger boy had had plenty of sexual experiences before, but something about Louis meant he couldn't control himself and let out a very loud moan when his felt fingers sliding his zipper down. That's when he heard it, the knock at the door.

"Harry, you okay?" Liam what the fuck this was not the time to be the caring older brother. "I heard some crashing around and weird noises..." Louis was giggling against Harrys neck so hard that he just wanted to punch that sexy tan stomach; which reminded him that they both wearing way too many clothes. Just as he was about to reply to Liam, the little menace against him squeezed his now only clothed in briefs member, causing Harry to whine from the shock and pleasure.

"Harry--"  
"I'm fine Liam" Harry nearly screeched in attempt to make him leave. There was some unsure shuffling around before they heard footsteps walking away again.  
"You little shit" Louis was giggling again, pressing his fingers in harder to make Harrys breath hitch.  
"Don't pretend you don't love it" 

It felt they'd done this a thousand times, as if they had always been kissing each others mouths and touching and just wanting like this. A though flickered in Harrys mind and he couldn't help but hope that maybe it would become normal, that they'd do this every night. He stopped moving, and apparently breathing, to just stare at Louis. The shorter boy noticed and removed his hand before meeting his gaze with worry filled eyes.

"Haz?" Louis voice was so soft it was barely loud enough to hear. What the fuck was he going to say? Instead of thinking of something he just leapt onto Louis, sending them toppling to the floor, and continued kissing him fiercely. At first a yelp of surprise was let out, but it didn't take very long for the older boy to react and rut his hips upwards as their mouths worked each other. 

After a few thrusts their bodies pushed together much more comfortably to allign their cocks, Harry let out a deep throaty moan that really made Louis' blood boil. He slid his hand down again to grab the others bulge with a rough squeeze. This time Harry actually whined. Louis let his head fall onto the younger boys shoulder as he himself let out a soft groan just at the sound of his best friend coming undone- this was way too hot.

The small fingers removed themselves to sit on Harrys boxer waistband, as if asking for permission, which was definitely going to be granted.  
"You can-- you can, just- just..." Harry panted.  
"What?" Louis practically whispered into his neck, pressing wet kisses all over the new expanse of skin.  
"Hurry up" They both knew this wouldn't take long. Neither of them seemed to care though, this was too good, maybe because they really shouldn't be touching each other like this, or because they hadn't even touched anyone like this. Either way it didn't matter because Louis tiny hand was pulling down his waist band, making him hiss slightly at the cold air against his now pretty huge erection, finally wrapping around Harrys dick and- holy shit did Louis just moan at the feel of it. Yes, that was a moan, good, great, fucking fantastic if you asked Harry.  
"Shit" The press of those fingers around him was creating some sort of amazingly painful pressure that made the curly haired boy feel like he was about to explode. The free hand of Louis was licked a few times before joining his other so that they could finally move.

It sure was worth the wait. Harry didn't care that the floor was not at all comfortable or that the weird angle meant hip bones were being crushed into him because Louis, his Louis, his best friend and band mate and most beautiful man he knew was tossing him off with those fucking pornographic hands. It was so perfect.

Well, until Zayn walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!


	4. You can hide underneath me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I havent proof read this cause I just wanted to get this out, sorry it took so long guys <3

Zayn stared.  
Harry stared.  
Louis stared.  
The first boys mouth kept opening and closing, much like a fish, obviously trying to say something, but his voice was gone. It was the same for the other two, they just stayed excactly where they were, Louis' hand still around Harry's now softening member. There wasn't really much to say.  
"I, uh" Caramel eyes tried to remove themselves from the very obvious dick in the room to look at their faces, but kept flickering back down to it. "Liam said he, uh..."   
Louis nodded very, very slowly. He just about managed to close his lips together and swallow, clearing his suddenly extremly dry throat.  
"Y-Yeah" 

Harry didn't even know what to fucking do. One of his friends had just walked in on him in a very awkward situation, usually if anyone happened to catch a glimpse of Harrys naked arse while he pounded someone into the sheets, it was fine. No awkwardness because well, they were all so close (and had all seen him naked plenty of times) and it wasn't like Harry hadn't seen his fair share of 'compromising situations'. The worst had to have been Liam. 

This though- this was completly different. This was Louis giving Harry a handjob on the floor of his hotel room after denying any attraction to eachother only a couple hours ago, and after following him as he stormed out the door for unexplained reasons. This was bad, a whole new level of bad that neither of them really wanted to have to go through.

It would have been so much easier if atleast one of them could explain to Zayn what was going on, but they couldn't, they couldn't even explain to themselves. 'Oh we just got drunk and a little handsy', no that definitely would not do. It may have been the simplest truth, but there was something else here, something they didn't understand that they probably should have talked about before rutting their erections together and sucking love bites onto eachother, nobody's perfect though. 

"Zayn we need to-" Louis tried.  
"N-No it's fine just, uh, I'll be-" The taller boy took one step back before sprinting down the corridor at a speed no one would have even thought possible of him, or anyone. The door slammed back against the wall and then it was just Harry and Louis again. Harry wouldn't have thought he'd wanted Zayn to stay until he realised how weird this was. 

He'd just made out with his best friend, who said he wanted to suck Harry off, but had been walked in on before they could get any further. No words were exchanged before hand, no confessions, no 'oh yeah I'm probably bi', nothing. In all fairness Harry still didn't think he was- gay or bisexual that is. It sounded ridiculous considering he was getting off with a bloke a few minutes ago, but it wasn't just any guy, it was Louis. 

Louis was different, soft and warm, well maybe not soft considering his jaw line and muscular physique, more firm than soft, but he was still different to Harry none the less. Something about that tan skin against his own milky complection just felt so right and he wanted it to always look like that, the two of them, side by side forever. This sure was getting cheesy. 

"It's probably better he came in..." Louis said, shuffling out from under his best friend. The taller boy hadn't even realised how much time had passed since Zayn left, but it was probably enough for the silence to be awkward. 

"Yeah" He managed to barely whisper. Both boys eyes were trained on the floor out of embarassment.   
"So uh... How long have you been, like, gay?" Harry's eyes shot up at that, he wasn't gay! "O-Or bi whatever you know..."   
A small blush could be detected across the older boys cheeks and it certainly wasn't helping Harry seem any less gay, he wasn't attracted to guys, only Louis.  
"I'm not gay or bi" The usual slow pace of his voice quickened as he felt the need to defend himself. Louis looked up, puzzled. "I've never been attracted to a guy or anything since, well" He cleared his throat loudly. "Since now" His best friend smiled at that, crawling a little closer so that both their backs leant against the side of the bed, only a small gap between them.  
"What about you then?" Harry asked. Louis seemed to ponder this, contorting his face a little in thought before answering.  
"Same really"  
Well atleast that was sorted now. Neither of them liked boys. Great. The curly haired boy let out a large sigh as he leant his head back further.  
"What happens now"  
"What do you want to happen now" Louis retorted. A large hand ran through messy curls with another sigh, pushing them completly out the way as their owner shifted so he was facing his companion, legs crossed and eyes watching intently.   
"I want you to tell me what you want" This was obviously just going to go around in circles for a long time. The slightly pinker from all their heated kissing lips that could only have belonged to Louis opened to speak, unfortunately he was rudely interupted yet again by Zayn, dragging a wet haired Niall (obviously freshly showered) and slightly dazed Liam by both hands into the room.  
"Look!" Harry was ready to punch him in the gut.  
"They're just sittin' there, mate" Niall flicked his hair with his fingertips in a sad attempt to dry it, looking unphased by the situation as he usually did.   
"No no I swear--"  
"Do you fucking mind, Malik?" Zayn had almost forgotten they could both hear him. "What's your problem? Bringing the others in here to watch the show or something, real nice Zayn"  
"It's not like that, we've been waiting for you two to hook up and I just wanted to prove it to them" He stated. Liam was just scratching the back of his head awkwardly, probably wishing he wasn't hear, it was the same for Niall and Louis.

"What do you mean by waiting for us to hook up?" Harry practically spat.  
"I mean all the sexual vibes, mate"   
"'Sexual vibes'? Would it kill you to think for one fucking second that maybe it's not just two horny teenage boys getting off because ones just been broken up with?" He moved to his feet to stand only inches from his victim. "Did you ever even have the thought that maybe, just maybe, we actually care about eachother. And no Zayn, I'm not gay, or bi, or pansexual or whatever other shit you wanna try and call it, I just happen to like Louis, alright? I've never felt this way, thanks, so if you could stop treating your apparent 'friends' as a childish bet I'd really fucking appreciate it" 

The room of boys fell silent for the second time today. Shit. Harry had basically just confessed, and not just to Louis, but to all of their closest friends. Zayn didn't say anything, just took a few steps back to be in the comfort zone of Niall and Liam incase Harry lunged or something, he certainly had the look in his eyes. The youngest boy took a much needed breath before turning to look at the boy in question. He was greeted with a heart breaking sight. 

Louis head hung low between his knees, puffing air in and out of his lungs at an alarming rate as his small frame quivered against the side of the bed. The big brother instinct in Liam overpowered him as he rushed to his friends side, placing a comforting hand on his arm and whispering; "It's okay, Lou, don't worry" 

Now Harry was really angry.

"Louis, babe I didn't mean to-"  
"Zayn just fucking leave it" Harry cut him off. This could not be happening, not like this, it wasn't right! They were supposed to sort this out by themselves, talk it through, but now Zayn had managed to wedge inbetween them and bring the other boys in there too. Liam and Niall looked to eachother, now both next to their brunette friend. 

A long silence passed as Harry's eyes flickered between all of his friends, lingering on a certain caramel pair to shoot some death rays before sliding back over to Louis anxiously. The shorter boy finally lifted his head up to look at them all.   
"I-I'm sorry I just..." He trailed off, having no idea what he was actually sorry for in all honesty.   
"Nah Lou it's cool" Niall gave him a small grin. "Zayn" He spoke much deeper this time, giving him a dissapproving look that Liam joined in on, his was softer ofcourse because Liam just couldn't pull off angry. Zayn let out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry Haz... Louis aswell..." His shoes suddenly became very interesting to him as he stared down. "I was out of line, and I'm sorry for making a big deal out of it, but I just got sort of excited, you know?" Harry didn't know. Excited about what? His eyes probably showed confusion because Zayn decided to continue. "Like... You two, together and stuff. It's good" 

Louis avoided his best friends intense gaze at that last part, turning to Liam instead and leaning in to whisper close. The boys expression seemed a little shocked at first, but soon steadied back to calm Liam again as he patted the floor softly, Louis turning away from him.   
"Let's all just sit down and have a chat, eh? I think some things needed to be sorted out" Thank god for daddy directioner and his skills with sorting out his teenage girl like band mates. Harry shuffled forward to be closer, wanting to reach out and grab Louis then wrap him up in impossible limbs so he could be safe from all this drama and hurt. Little did he know the older boy wanted excactly the same.

Zayn and Harry sat down next to eachother at first, but Niall quickly shuffled out the way to push the curly haired boy to where he had been sitting and lean himself against the noirette. There had to be something going on there, ah well that was for another time. 

Both boys shifted awkwardly, Harry finally resting his hand on Louis' knee with a little smile. Liam was ready to coordinate his team building class now.   
"Alright. Harry, Lou, are you together?" They both looked to eachother before quickly averting their faces in the opposite direction. Louis heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and he could assume the other boys were too, all a little too eager to find out what was going on.   
"Well..." Harry's voice cracked and his hand slid off of Louis' knee. Now he felt hopeless, his one life line to Harry now gone. Silence. Louis turned his head back up to see all the boys staring at them, watching, waiting for something. This would have been so much easier without them there.  
"No" The lighter brunette finished for his best friend, if they still were best friends, to stop him from gaping. All the eyes were on him now, Harry looking ready to burst into tears or something. 

It's not that Louis didn't want them to be together, it's just that they weren't, so what was he supposed to say?  
"Whyy?" Zayn whined. Niall and Liam looked equally confused, if not a little hurt.  
"W-Well we hadn't gotten round to it yet thanks to you!" Louis felt his cheeks heating up, and since when did he stutter? The things Harry did to him, he'd turned into a flustered little girl! 

The three all looked around at eachother, confering with their eyes and silently nodding before standing and heading to the doorway in a tiny whisper circle. They probably could have shut the door and do this away from them, but they knew Harry and Louis and that meant they knew they'd lock them out and not sort this whole thing. When the blue eyes met green Louis noted that Harry didn't look so upset now, which was much better. 

"Lou?" He leaned in to whisper and accidently bumped their noses together. If he was going to say it he was going to say it now and if this was the least romantic way to confess your feelings he didn't care. Liam and Niall and Zayn and all of the world could be in the room if they damn well wanted because fucking hell Louis was perfect. 

"Yeah?" Louis breathed. His eyes flickered over to their friends in the doorway, seeming content that they weren't paying attention.   
"I-I uhm..." Harry did not like this nervousness he'd picked up. "I think that... I really, like, uh..."   
"Yeah" Louis finished for him with a smile, batting those silly eyelashes and letting their breath mingle. 

Harry felt himself getting lost in those gorgeous eyes, carefully memorising every dip and curl of the pattern surrounding both deep black pupils, which looked to have grown a bit in size. He should have felt a little creepy, but the fact that Louis was staring back, between flickers to Harry's lips, just as intently made him feel okay about it. 

Both boys regretfully broke eye contact to turn towards the source of a loud cough coming from the doorway. Zayn, Liam and Niall stood with cheeky grins. They'd formed a perfect speech to give to their friends about all the reasons they needed to be together, but it wasn't really needed now. Dissapointing as that was (Zayn was pretty excited to say how hot a couple they'd make), it was far better they'd realised it themselves.  
"Use a condom" Was all Niall muttered before they shut the door.   
Well. This was good. Now they were- uh, they were... What the hell were they?   
"What the hell are we?" Harry voiced his opinion before he could stop himself, gazing into the others eyes. Louis shuffled a little under his stare.  
"Dunno, babe. What do you wanna be?" There were fifty million things Harry wanted them to be, but he supposed starting off with boyfriends- or was it lovers? Lovers sounded a little grown up considering they were both teenagers, but then boyfriends felt immature like he was back in secondary school with Jeremy Brixton, his one week gay relationship.

Now that Harry thought about it, he'd never really had a relationship. He wasn't excactly the fittest boy at school, and even after X-factor when he was thought to be a sex god, that's all he was to people. A nice body with a bit of singing talent. Sure he had a lot of sex, probably more than anyone realised, but there hadn't been much real there. A few sneaky 'Are they dating' stories to stir the public were the best he'd ever had.

All of the younger boys thoughts were abruptly cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his own. They moved together softly, parting their mouths a little to really lean into it and just feel eachother. Louis held the others cheek as he pulled away, stroking his thumb over that dimple he loved so much.  
"I really like you, and I guess I was too fucking stupid to realise, but you're perfect, Haz" They rested their foreheads together. "You're perfect for me and I don't know if I am for you, but goddamn it I will try to be... And if that means we're in a relationship or not I don't care, because I just want to wake up next to you every single day, not just when I fall asleep in your bed. I want to hold you all the time and know you don't want to let go just as much as I don't. I want to kiss you infront of our friends and for them to think we're adorable, and I want you, Harry. I want you"  
Harry was speechless. How do you even reply to something like that? He really wasn't good with words so he hoped the 'oh fuck Lou I' he let out before crashing their mouths together again would explain some of what he felt.

This time when they pulled away there was just the comfortable sound of their quickened breath against eachother. Louis' smile was back and almost splitting his face in half it was so wide, which ofcourse made Harry grin back as they snuck a few more pecks in.  
"We should probably go to bed or something..." A dangerously arousing smirk was painting itself across Louis' lips as Harry spoke.  
"Not before a blowjob from your..." He trailed off. "Boyfriend"  
It would never cease to amaze Harry how quickly they could turn a serious conversation into a completely different mood, but he really did like the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? Thanks for reading!!


	5. And come out at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this took freaking ages im so sorry guys!! Unbeta'd ugh hope its okay <3

Harry probably should have asked a few more questions considering they'd both only realised their want for a real relationship with the other moments ago, but Louis' hands were soft as they took both of his much larger ones and brought them to those perfect plump lips for a few kisses. His thumb stroked over the heel of the younger boy's, smiling adorably.  
"Do you want me to, then?" The words were being nuzzled between Harry's fingers. Oh boy did he want him to, but he was stuck between complete adoration and filthily lusty images of Louis sucking him off and well, somewhere in there his voice must have been lost. Harry's curls bounced as he nodded swiftly, staring into the blue eyes presented infront of him.  
"Okay"

The lighter brunette pulled his companion up on shakey legs as he stood, giggling at the deer in the headlights look he was recieving.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Harry complained. Another soft chuckle was let out before Louis pressed a kiss to his lips which calmed the taller boy completly, feeling every emotion that was filling up Louis' heart as he parted his lips. 

The mood had shifted yet again. Both of them were glad they had been stopped, because now they could go slowly and appreciate eachother as they understood how they both felt. Louis carefully layed the younger boy back onto the bed and climbed over him, resting his forearms on either side of the curly mop below him with a grin. 

Usually Harry would have been fine with this sort of situation, but he couldn't help feeling that it was too soon to do anything because they couldn't be sure if they really were all that attracted to eachothers bodies. 

Well- that was what he thought before Louis sat up and pulled his shirt off before resuming his position, because well- Wow. 

Sure, Harry had seen the Doncaster boy shirtless before, even seen his bare arse when he was tanning, but this, this turned something in his gut. He raked his eyes down the short, tan torso spalshed with ink that was all his to play with now, watching as each ripple of muscle quivered slightly from holding themselves up.  
"Are you just gunna stare at me or-"  
"No, uh, I mean yes, no wait no-- uhm, should I--?" Louis nuzzled against his companions nose in an eskimo kiss, pressing their lips together in a peck before returning to far more serious eyes.  
"Babe if you're nervous or something we don't have to--"  
"I want to." Harry wasn't about to get nervous; it was only a blowjob for christ sake he'd had plenty before! Granted the other participants hadn't had their own raging erection, but it was still the same principle. 

Louis sat up again so he was straddling the Cheshire lad's waist. The hem of Harry's shirt was lifted by small fingers, signalling for him to take the rest off, which he did.   
"God Haz... How didn't I realise I was gay before..." A sharp breath was taken in as Louis stroked his hands down the slender torso of the other boy, rubbing little circles over the tattoo's and cheekily tweeking one of Harry's four nipples.   
"Oi!"   
"M'sorry" He really wasn't though. The lighter brunette continued to explore each dip and curve of the body beneath him before he finally let his eyes settle on the bulge strained against black briefs. The fly of Harry's jeans hadn't been closed since Zayn walked in so his excitement was very much on display. 

With anxiety filling his green eyes, Harry watched as his now boyfriend shuffled to sit on his knees and leaned down, kissing the clothed erection and nuzzling with a whisper of 'hello'. 

It certainly wasn't his fault if he let out a whimper, he'd never had his dick treated so politely! Louis only chuckled again which sent warm breath all across it.   
"D-Don't laugh--"  
"Shhh, Haz, it's alright" Small hands took each milky thigh displayed for Louis, brushing his thumbs up and down in an attempt to soothe the other boy. He let one hand sneak up to the waistband of cock block and brushed a few hairs of the happy trail leading down. With one swift movement, Harry's erection was now definately on show. 

"Shit" Louis groaned.  
"What-- What is it- what's wrong?" The darker brunette had never felt self concious about little Hazza before, but knowing that the other boy would probably be seeing it a lot (or so he hoped) scared the fuck out of him. What if Louis had suddenly realised that no, he was not attracted to Harry and no, he didn't want to to be with him. 

Luckily his questions were answered when he looked down to see the hungry expression of his almost drooling best friend just as he kitten licked the head. A sharp gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped Harry's throat.  
"You're-- You're huge. Like, fuck, you're fucking massive Harry" The older boy babbled, continuing to stare down as the member grew harder and slapped across it's owners stomache. "I mean, I've seen it before, like, when you strip off, but-- shit Harry that's-- fuck."  
Harry was speechless. Fortunately his partner didn't seem to mind because without a second thought his mouth was around the head, suckling, his hands rubbing up and down the others thighs. 

The Cheshire lad threw his head back with a throaty moan as he felt the warm, wet heat around him. This encourged Louis and he edged further, sucking as hard as his mouth would let him. Thinking ahead, he pressed his hands down on the others hips to avoid any embarassing gagging. 

"F-Fuck Lou I--" Harry was cut off by another sound of pleasure slithering out of his plump lips. He wanted to tell Louis how fucking good it felt, but- unsurprisingly- he couldn't get the words out. It wasn't that the older boy was better than anyone else who'd sucked Harry off (though he was very good for a first timer), it was just that it was his best friend, a guy, moving down his dick to try and fit as much in as he could. 

That turned Harry on more than he could possibly believe. 

Louis slid his tongue up and down the shaft as he began a bobbing motion. He had absoloutly no experience in blowjobs apart from recieving one every so often, but even then it hadn't been many and he hadn't excactly been paying much attention to technique. An angry throb was radiating from the older boy's underwear and he wanted nothing more than to just release some pressure, but he was pleasing Harry, something everyone knew he loved to do (maybe not in this way though) and he was going to do a good job because Louis Tomlinson is not a quitter. 

The odds seemed to be on his side because after only a few minutes the boy beneath him was writhing, bucking his hips with the small amount of leeway Louis had given him, and just generally falling apart.

"Babe I--" They could both tell Harry wasn't going to last much longer by the way his legs were quivering, the muscles in his stomache tensing along with them. Louis only sucked down harder, inching forward and sliding his hand around the last bit that wouldn't fit, sending the other boy onto a whole knew level of moans and gasps. 

"Louloulouloulou" He chanted between groans. Louis let his other hand move across to stroke over the boy's balls and then Harry was coming without warning, shooting right into the awaiting mouth with a whine. 

Louis choked, immediatly sliding off to splutter and run to the bathroom in a coughing fit. He gagged the liquid up and into the sink while he listened to the other boy's mantra of 'Sorry'.

When he returned Harry was still sprawled out on the bed, lifting up to give his lover apologetic eyes and stroke his back when Louis was close enough. "I'm really sorry I just-- it was so good and I forgot to say and I-- I'm so stupid Lou but you looked so fucking good and--"  
"It's fine, Haz" Louis smirked, sitting down next to Harry. 

There was another moment of back stroking and sorry's, a long with a few kisses to the Doncaster boy's neck which he really, really did like. Maybe he'd swallow come more often if it meant he got those. 

His train of thought was cut off when he felt the large hand of his partner cupping his now pretty much flacid member; Louis looked down in embarassment. "Sorry I, uh, well you know like, heh" He couldn't seem to find his words. "Coughing up come isn't excactly a turn on for me" Harry whispered another sorry, but didn't move his hand until it was plucked from the other boys crotch.  
"I'm tired, and like, uh, you can but-- tommorrow"  
"But Lou that's not fair on you--"  
"Hush young Harold, it's fine"  
"Loouuuuu" Harry pulled him a little too harshly onto his lap, making Louis squawk.  
"Did no one ever teach you about romance? Let's just cuddle and you can touch my dick tommorow for god sake!"   
There was a moment of silence before they both burst into hopeless giggles because this was just so Harry and Louis. They'd only realised their feelings moments ago and they were arguing over letting Harry get Louis off and it was probably three in the morning with their closest friends in the rooms next to them and they just didn't care; they didn't need to care. 

The lighter brunette shifted to push his boyfriend back and lay across him, smiling against the throat that was still letting out little huffs of laughter. Pulling Harry's arms up around his back, Louis settled into the body beneath him that seemed to fit perfectly (even if Harry's body went on for half a fucking mile).

"These cuddles feel a little forced," The Cheshire boy stated "Plus the lights are still on and you're dressed"  
"Details, details" Louis murmered into soft skin, the exhaustion of the day finally hitting him now that he didn't have any adrenaline left. Luckily Harry reached behind to get the light switch (they both silently thanked the hotel for actually putting one where you need it) and nuzzled into Louis' hair.

Harry slid his hands down to push the other boys trousers off, struggling a little with getting them over his very feminine large arse, but just about managing it with no help from Louis as he layed flat just laughing. Finally when they were both a little more comfortable Harry could let all his muscles relax.  
"Haz?" Louis sounded so small.  
"Hmm"  
"This was probably the stupidest way anyone has ever become a couple"  
"Yeah" Harry really was tired now and he'd have agreed with anything his lover said. "But that's just us I guess"  
"Yeah"  
This time when they fell into silence it was for good. Their minds finally slowed for the first time all day and yes; it was just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading sweeties comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back about improvments or ideas for the fic are appreciated !! Thanks <3


End file.
